Dukkara
Dukkara is a Boar like wolf created by Gingacreator on DeviantArt. Although he doesn't appear in the official story, he does appear in the alternate version but only as a statue and through a flashback. Physical appearance Dukkara is the largest of the original chakra heroes, weighing over 150 kilograms. Although he has wolf paws, wolf ears and a wolf tail, he almost exactly resembles an elongated boar. He even has a flattened snout and a pair of boar-like tusks. He also has more muscle, mostly placed on his chest and back legs. in overall colour, he's brown. He has a dark brown back, and a light brown striped reaching from his face to his back legs. His distinctive feature is his mohawk like mane, almost exactly like Led's hair except brownish colors instead of green. Personality Although he is only seen alive through a flashback, he is shown to be rather wise in his old years, and often is referred as the wise-man of wolves, in similar respect that Szafir has earned from the wing wolves. History Dukkara was born among the earth wolves, as an only child. He was given rather decent respect, although occasionally being called boarhead. Being alone most of the time, it often gave him time to explore and think for himself, and can figure out problems much faster then usual wolves can. as he grew up, so did his experience and as such became as smart as he is powerful. He was the first to managed to see the division and bad feeling the wolves had over the "Demons", of which their were many at the time. Ajna heard of his feats and went to see him, and he was rather impressed with Ajna's knowledge. Dukkara eventually took the time to actually help out Ajna for awhile and eventually became a proud member, and second hand in the original chakra heroes. Dukkara really liked his commitment to the heroes pack, and always tries to prove himself worthy of the role he's in (although he already did for joining in the first place). He remained powerful and loyal until one day, an unknown freak accident had forced him into retirement. He was guaranteed a peaceful time but what Dukkara really wanted is to go out strong, not fade away. Despite the wish, he remained a much more peaceful life, putting his experience and wisdom to good use by solving problems for younger wolves. He grew older and weaker, until the point when his legs suddenly gone lame, and thus he had to stay in his home. In his case, he stayed in a old barn, laying on a sack of straw in the second floor of the barn. He still can feel the anger yet fear these wolves had with the demons still going around, hardly much freedom for them in the area. One night, he called upon a secret meeting among all the wolves in the area, no matter what kind they were. He finally explained on his thoughts upon the demons, and what all the types of wolves had to deal with. He gave everyone in the barn motivation to fight back for themselves, and after he finally gave them the confidence they needed. After the meeting was held, suddenly an unknown assassin shot an arrow at him. He fell backwards, off the second roof to the ground below, dead. He died for every wolf in thw wrold and, legend has it, it was he who sent the wolves free from the demons who once roamed the land so long ago. Trivia *Dukkara's inspiration was souly based off the character Old Major, a old boar from the novel Animal Farm. Read more Category:Deceased